dishonoredfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Slackjaw: Jugend und Strafregister
Slackjaw: Jugend und Strafregister ist ein Buch, das in'' Dishonored gefunden werden kann. Es erzählt die Lebensgeschichte von Slackjaw. Inhalt ''(Auszug aus einigen Briefen, verfasst von einem Mitglied der Bottle Street Gang) Du willst den ganzen Klatsch und Tratsch über Slackjaw hören? Wie er war, als er noch jung war und sich noch keinen Namen gemacht hatte? Klar, jetzt ist er ein richtiger Schlaumeier, aber das war nicht immer so- nicht, als er noch nicht der Boss der Bottle Street Gang war. Damals war Slackjaw noch nicht so vernünftig. Wie die meisten von uns wuchs er auf der Straße auf, schloss sich einer Bande von Unruhestiftern an, ging dem Gesetz aus dem Weg und klaute sich alles zusammen, was er brauchte. Dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen, rauchte seine erste Pfeife, als er gerade mal zehn Jahre alt war. Für alle, die in einem Bordell geboren waren oder aus einem Waisenhaus kamen, hieß es: Gangs oder Müllsammler - und im Dreck wühlen will ja keiner. Manche wurden auf ein Schiff der Marine gezerrt oder in die Minen der Familien Pendleton und Boyle geworfen. So hart es auf der Straße auch war und so hungrig wie wir auch alle waren - wir waren immerhin frei. Als wir ein paar Jahre mehr auf dem Buckel hatten, war es Slackjaw, der es zu was gebracht hatte: Er würde uns normalerweise sagen, wann wir einen Bauern mit seinem Karren oder einen Straßenverkäufer überfallen sollten. Er hatte den Plan, gab uns allen eine Aufgabe und teilte dann die Beute auf. Die meisten machten einfach mit, weil wir schnell merkten, dass es uns dann besser gehen würde. Mehr zu futtern, mehr Geld. Und niemand wollte sich mit Slackjaw anlegen, wenn er in Rage gekommen war. Für ein paar Jobs arbeitete er mit der Schwarzen Sally auf der anderen Seite der Stadt zusammen und das reichte, um die anderen Bosse auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er war kein einfacher Straßenjunge mehr. Jetzt war er ein aufstrebender Gauner- und das bedeutete Ärger. Ein anderer Typ, der sich für etwas hielt, war Mike der Fisch, der den Frauen aus der Fabrik Schutzgeld abknöpfte und damit sein Geld verdiente. Eines schönen Abends sehen wir uns alle eine derbe Show im Theater an. Mike der Fisch und seine Burschen sind auch da, auf den billigen Sitzen, nur ein paar Reihen weiter unten. Mike hat eine wilde Idee - das Planen war nicht seine Stärke - und wirft einen schweren Keramikspucknapf nach Slackjaw. Trifft ihn mitten im Gesicht und bricht ihm den Kiefer. Wir warten gespannt, ob es einen blutigen Kampf gibt, aber Slackjawn deutet bloß auf die Tür und wir hauen alle ab, während sich Mike hinter uns kaputtlacht. Als wir alle am nächsten Morgen aufwachen, bedeutet uns Slackjaw, ihm zu folgen, sagt uns aber nicht, warum. Er kann noch immer nicht sprechen, also gehen wir ihm einfach hinterher. Wir halten bei den Docks an und Slackjaw kauft - ja, kauft, mit echtem Geld! - eine schwere Kette, an der viele Haken hängen. Damit fischt man in tiefem Wasser, musst du wissen: Man hängt das Ding an einer langen Leine an die Seite eines Schiffes. Ist gut einen Meter lang und aus dicken Kettengliedern gefertigt, an denen die Haifischhaken in allen möglichen Winkeln abstehen. Slackjaw wickelt sich das Ding um seinen linken Arm, von dem es locker herunterhängt. Keine Ahnung, woher er wusste, wo Mike wohnt, aber wir kommen an das Haus, in dem seine Freundin wohnt, und Slackjaw wirft einfach so eine Flasche durch das Fenster. Inzwischen ist es fast Mittag. Drinnen ertönt viel Geschrei und Mike lugt mit großen Augen und verdattert aus dem Fenster hervor. Als er Slackjaw auf der Straße sieht, breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Ausdruck aus, der mir heute noch Angst macht. Pure Mordlust. Mike kommt wie ein Blutochse schreiend aus der Seitentür, hält ein Beil und steuert geradewegs auf Slackjaw zu. Die beiden trennen nur noch wenige Zentimeter, da dreht Slackjaw sich weg und die Haken graben sich tief in Mikes Arm und Schulter. Er schreit, aber Slackjaw hält die Kette fest. Da steht er, den Kiefer gebrochen, aber dennoch mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, die Kette um seinen linken Arm gewickelt, die Haken tief im Fleisch von Mike dem Fisch versunken - und er sticht so schnell auf ihn ein, wie er nur kann. Mike konnte nicht besonders gut kämpfen, so durch die Haken behindert und nur mit seiner linken, freien Hand, doch er war ein bulliger Bursche und es brauchte viele Messerstiche, bis er in die Knie ging. Erst haben alle gejubelt, dann wurden wir mucksmäuschenstill. Es nahm einfach kein Ende, bis wir schließlich nur noch Mike den Fisch gurgeln und wie ein Baby weinen hören konnten - und natürlich den Klang von Slackjaws Messer. Als alles vorbei war - und hier kommt der beste Teil der Geschichte - , nahm Slackjaw einen Zettel und pinnte ihn mit einem Nagel an Mikes Gesicht fest. Darauf stand geschrieben: "Wenn du einen Job brauchst, komm in die Bottle Street." Slackjaw blieb noch ein paar Monate stumm, doch die Geschichte verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Zum Jahresende, als wir eine wirklich große Truppe zusammenhatten, schickte er Briefe an die anderen Bosse, in denen er ihnen schrieb, dass er eine brandneue Bande in der Bottle Street führen würde. Die meisten lachten ihn aus oder schlugen die armen Kerle zusammen, die die Briefe überbringen mussten. Trish Grünauge fehlte bei der Rückkehr sogar ein Daumen. Aber Slackjaw hatte so eine Reaktion bereits erwartet und besaß bereits einen Plan B. Eine Woche später waren vier der Bosse tot. Es schien wie eine Reihe bedauerlicher Unglücke, aber jeder wusste, was wirklich passiert war. Einer wurde von einer Wache erschossen, als er in der Mitte eines Fleischermarktes stand. Ein anderer rutschte aus und fiel ins Wasser, einfach so. Einer der renommiertesten Bosse lag tot in seinem Bett, den Bauch der Länge nach aufgeschlitzt und in seinem Mund eine tyvianische Perle. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was das bedeuten soll. Und Sheila Barnswort wurde mit dem Gesicht nach unten in einem Kessel mit heißem Wachs treibend gefunden. Slackjaw sandte eine weitere Runde von Briefen aus. Angebote an die Unterbosse, in denen er ihnen versprach, sie fair und als Gleichgestellte zu behandeln. Selbst Trish Grünauge lieferte noch einmal einen Brief aus. Und alle Unterbosse stimmten zu. Nachdem er unter seinen größten Konkurrenten aufgeräumt hatte, machte Slackjaw sich daran, sein Geschäft in ruhigeres Fahrwasser zu bringen. Und das machte er gut. Er forderte Gefallen ein, schlichtete Streitigkeiten und gab jedem außerdem noch ein paar Münzen oder etwas zu trinken. Zeigte, wie er als Boss sein konnte. Alles wurde ruhig - so ruhig, dass die Jungs von der Stadtwache natürlich wie immer nervös wurden. Und die Spitzel des Kaiserlichen Meisterspions, pardon, die "Gruppe verantwortungsvoller Bürger", wie sie sich selbst nannten, sagten schon bald jedem, der in einem Laden arbeitete oder den Bürgersteig vor seinem Haus fegte, dass sie ein wachsames Auge auf Slackjaw und seine Jungs haben sollten. Und dass sie herausbekommen sollten, was sie im Schilde führten und was gerade passiert wäre. Aber Slackjaw war und ist kein Dummkopf. Er schmierte ein paar der Ladenbesitzer und sogar einige Männer der Wache und sagte allen, dass er nicht daran dachte, aus der Stadt zu verschwinden, und dass die Dinge von nun an anständig laufen würden - ohne so viel Blut. Endlich war er ein echter Boss, bereit, sich um Geschäfte wie den Whiskeyschmuggel, die Wolfshundkämpfe und die Damen und Herren der Nacht zu kümmern - wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Dann kam die Seuche. Erst schien es, als sei das eine gute Sache. Ein paar Leute wurden krank und jeder wollte diese Elixiere kaufen, von Sokolov oder Piero, als Arznei. Gesundheits- oder Mana- Elixier, wie sie das Zeug nennen. Slackjaw sagte mir, dass das eine einmalige Gelegenheit sei, denn wir besaßen bereits eine alte Whiskeyfabrik mit einem Destillierapparat, wo wir das Zeug verdünnen und dann billiger verkaufen konnten. Das Gleiche jetzt auch mit Sokolovs Elixier zu machen, das war schon ein gerissener Plan. Schon bald war jeder in den Slums krank und daher lief unser Geschäft gut. Aber nach einer Weile waren so viele Leute krank, dass es alle mit der Angst zu tun bekamen. Jeder dachte nur an sich und alles löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf. Und wenn die Leute nicht arbeiten können, haben sie nun mal nicht das Geld, um sich Elixier zu kaufen, sei es verdünnt oder unverdünnt. Nach dem Tod der Kaiserin sah es so aus, als würde Dunwall mit einem großen Satz ins Nichts rutschen. Meisterspion Burrows riss die Macht an sich und die Stadtwache begann damit, Sokolovs neue Erfindungen zu verwenden. Wachtürme, Tallboys und diese Blitzpfeiler. Sie errichteten eine Lichtwand quer über den Clavering Boulevard und begannen damit, hart durchzugreifen. Aber Slackjaw überraschte uns alle erneut. Anstatt die Stadt auf einem Schiff in Richtung Morley oder einer der anderen Inseln zu verlassen, blieb er hier und hielt alles zusammen.Wir bekommen so viel Elixier, um uns vor der Seuche zu schützen, wie die Stadtwache mit all ihren Steuern und spärlichen Rationen. Und das hat uns alle am Leben gehalten, bis jetzt jedenfalls. ''- Crowley, Bottle Street Gang'' Fundort In Corvo Attanos Zimmer im Hound Pits Pub (Vorbestellerbonus) Anmerkungen zur Übersetzung *Im vierten Absatz ist von der "Schwarzen Sally" die Rede. Gemeint ist Black Sally, deren englischer Originalname bei anderen Erwähnungen beibehalten wurde. en:Early Life and Criminal Record: Slackjaw ru:Юные годы и криминальное прошлое Слэкджова Kategorie:Bücher